User blog:AncientAlphaGear/Edward Rift
Appearance Edward is young looking, being only 22 with a full PhD, skipping many grades, so he looks very handsome and looks younger than he seems. He has black-ish blue hair, and sapphire blue-like eyes. He wears a lab coat, a green dress shirt underneath, along with blue jeans and brown steel toed heavy work boots for working around his lab. His skin is a bit pale, but not vampire-like. He sometimes has a beard but not always. Personality Edward is very outspoken, but tends to keep to his studies mostly. He is obssessed with Scientific research and his personality shows it. He has ADHD which does not help him in the slightest as it only stresses him out. Edward is always stressed, and rarely ever has times where he isn't stressed, where his hands and body shakes from it. Edward, when working on big projects tends to drown himself in coffee and that's why he has such a shake. However, being the creator of the 2nd Generation, he has a little bit of an ego, but its not obvious and he is a very, VERY respectful member of Helise and is nice enough to be treated as such. Background Edward was a very smart boy for his age, so much so that he ended up skipping his way through high school at just age 10, and was at college for his masters after just 4 years, so he was well on his way, and after he discovered what power users were, he was hired by Helise's Evolution Team to help aid them during a time in which things were starting to get out of hand. In order to bring peace, he decided to develop a new evolutionary program, and tested it out on himself. When he did this, he fell comatose while the 1st Generation war raged, and he woke up literally days after it had finished, and he seemed to get back to work as per normal. However, he noticed that he could bend, break and even manipulate space and time itself, proving that he did indeed evolve himself properly, and decided to copy what he did for himself, creating the 2nd generation. Later on, after he was a success and was well known and respected by everyone in Helise, he ended up using his Spatial powers to balance certain aspects out, which then gave him physical Godhood. Unfortunately though, due to his high stress level he cannot bend or manipulate existence. Instead, he can really only go so far as to manipulate the absolute forces of existence since he's always so stressed. With this, he has become the leader of the 2nd Generation of power users and will continue to be so for generations to come. Powers The Keeper (Consists of two powers): Spatial Manipulation: With this power, Edward is already seen as an "Artificial God". The reason why is that with Spatial manipulation he can control and manipulate aspects of space, including the space within them as well, including a 3 dimensions and 11th dimension, making him ungodly powerful right away, being that his limitation is not exploitable by any normal power user, only really high level advanced ones. The Keeper Form: After Edward mastered what he could do with his power, he managed to balance out a couple very specific aspects of space, allowing him to gain the Ultimate Level of Physical Godhood, allowing him to manipulate all absolute forces, and even Almighty Science, but unfortunately, he cannot manipulate existence itself due to his high stress level. Even with that though, He is still considered one of the most powerful users out there just by his status and skill alone, not just power. Trivia -Edward is considered the second smartest power user out there, and because of that not many people really understand him when he talks about things like meta physics, they only understand him to a point. -While he is a very great and nice man, he's also a VERY powerful one, prompting people to be quite scared of him, still showing respect and niceness towards him regardless. -Edward has said that he believes due to his Physical Godhood and Spatial Manipulation, he could make a respawn point for himself should he ever possibly die for any reason, although absolutely no one knows where he could put it. Category:Blog posts